I Need Bella
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella died after Edward left and a girl named Eve has the power to see her, maybe even help her. What will Edward do when he finds out?
1. Intro

Hi, my name is Eve. I have what is called a sixth sense, meaning sometimes my dreams come true and I can also see the dead. I have always known about my gift but I have never had to use it to actually help someone. Well, that is until Bella Swan came to me…

**(A/N) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EvPOV (Eve's POV)**

I was at the mall with some friends and I was laughing and having fun. Then I looked up and saw someone, a ghost. I jumped a little, no matter how long you have this you can never _really_ get use to it…

"What's wrong, Eve?" my friend Jordan asked. Jordan knows about my gift. Not many people know, just Jordan and Shay.

"Nothing," I said, not wanting to freak her out. The rest of the day went somewhat normal, except I saw that same ghost again! It was driving me insane! Why do I keep seeing her?

I got home and she was standing in my room. I stared at her for a minute, then I spoke, "Why are you following me?"

"I need your help," she said.

I really feel like the Ghost Whisperer chick right now. "You need my help?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "I need you to talk to someone for me. I've been dead for 50 years and in that 25 years I've never found someone who could see me and wasn't afraid. Why aren't you scared?"

"I'm use to this," I said, "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I like Bella better," she said.

"Okay. Well, Bella, what can I do to help you?" I asked.

"I need you to talk to someone for me. He feels like it's there fault that I died, and it's not. I need you to tell him that."

"Who do I need to talk to?" I asked.

"I'll show you how to get there, but you need to talk to my ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

EvPOV (Ev will be Eve and E will be Edward.)

The next morning I got up and went down stairs, "Hey, Mom?" I said, "Can I barrow your car?"

She looked at me and then back at the computer, "I guess if you must," she said.

"Thanks." I grabbed the keys and climbed in my moms Outie. As soon as I got in Bella appeared next to me. "Where to?" I asked.

"You really are use to this," she said, "Aren't you?"

"After 16 years, I really hope so," I said. "Where to?"

"Forks," she said.

I looked at her really fast. "What?!" I asked, "Forks? You do know we're in Seattle right?"

"Yes," she said, "But you're the only one that can help me."

"Okay," I said, sighing, "Fine. Why don't you at least give me some background information here."

"Well," she said, "25 years ago I dated a guy named Edward Cullen. He left me, and I was really upset. While he was gone an… Enemy? Of his found me and killed me as payback to him. They thought it was suicide, and for the passed 25 years I've watched Edward and he thinks that all of this is his fault I died. He thinks I killed myself because of him."

"Damn," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

EPOV

I was sitting on the couch thinking about how much I messed up by leaving Bella. If I didn't leave she never would've killed herself. It's all my fault. Then there was a knock on the door…

I opened the door and there was a girl standing there. "Hi," she said, "Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," I said.

"Hi, Edward," she said, "My name is Eve Cameron, I need to talk to you about Isabella Swan." My whole world froze.

I stepped aside and let her in. I led her to the living room, everyone looked nervous and worried. "What about Bella?" I finally asked.

"I've… Spoken with Bella," she said.

REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

**_Previously_**

_I stepped aside and let her in. I led her to the living room, everyone looked nervous and worried. "What about Bella?" I finally asked._

_"I've… Spoken with Bella," she said._

**EvPOV**

Everyone was quiet, "That's not possible," Edward finally said, "Bella's been dead for 25 years."

"I realize that," I said, "But that doesn't mean I can't speak with her."

"Are you saying you speak with the dead?" an older man asked.

"Yes," I said, "Don't make it sound like you don't believe that. Bella told me she died 25 years ago. She said before she died she had dated a man named Edward Cullen, but Edward doesn't even look like he's 18."

They starred at me. I looked over at Bella, "Vampires," she said. I nodded in understanding.

The older guy looked to where I nodded and then looked back at me, "And that doesn't scare you?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Just read her mind," a big guy said.

"I tried," Edward said, "It's blocked like Bella's was."

"She wants you to know it's not your fault she died," I said. Edward looked at me, "She says that she loved you and she still does."

"I don't believe you," he said, "You couldn't have talked to her. It's not possible."

"I know you're a vampire and you still don't believe me?" I said.

"Maybe you did research," he said.

I looked at Bella, "She can tell me about each of you," I said.

"Alice, she short pixie, she likes shopping and she use to dress me up," Bella said, "She was my best friend." I saw tears in Bella's eyes.

I looked at Alice, "You're name's Alice," I said, she looked shocked, "You like shopping. You use to dress up Bella all the time… She says you were her best friend." She looked like she'd cry if she could.

"Emmett, the big guy, he looks scary but he's like a teddy bear," Bella said.

I looked at Emmett, "You names Emmett," I said, "You're like a big teddy bear."

"Tell Jasper I forgive him, he's next to Alice."

I looked at Jasper, "She says she forgives you." Jasper looked like he'd cry if possible. I went through naming things about everyone until I got to Edward.

"Edwards…" she trailed off, "Give me a minute, I don't know where to begin."

"So, Eve," Edward said, "What does "Bella" say about me."

"She needs a minute," I said, "She doesn't know where to start."

"He was my love," Bella said, "My only love."

"She says you where her love, her only love," I said.

"He was perfect, he gave me anything, even if I didn't ask for it. He was always there for me."

"You where perfect, gave her anything, even if she didn't ask for it. You where there for her."

"He saved me, physically and mentally."

"You saved her, physically and mentally."

"He wrote me a song."

"You wrote her a song."

"I miss him," she whispered.

"She misses you," I said. Esme looked on the verge of crying from everything I said.

"I don't believe you," Edward said, "Anyone who knew me back then would know any of that. They'd know how much I loved her. You probably did good research." He turned and went to walk out the back door.

"Tell him you know the meadow!" Bella said.

"She said to tell you I know the meadow!" I said really fast.

Edward stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look at me. "What did you say?" he asked.

"What's the meadow?" Emmett asked.

"It was me and Bella's place," Edward said, "No one knew about it. It was our secret."

"Tell him I said that the meadow was beautiful," Bella said, "Tell him you can take him there. Tell him I'll lead the way."

"She said that the meadow was beautiful," I said, "I'll take you there. Bella said she'd lead the way."

He was quiet, and then he stepped aside, "Take me to the meadow," he whispered. I nodded and walked around him. Bella walked in front of me and I followed. Everyone else followed behind me.

After a while of walking I walked into a beautiful meadow. Bella looked around and she had tears in her eyes. Edward walked out to the middle of the meadow and fell to the ground.

"Is she here?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Can she hear me?" he asked. I nodded.

"Bella," he called out, "I'm sorry I hurt you. It's my fault you died. I shouldn't have left you. I love you so much. You're my world, Bella! I need you, Bella!" Then he started crying tearless tears. "I can't live without you. I'm not strong enough, Bella. I have the strength to kill anyone or anything in the matter of seconds. I have the strength to race around the world. To read minds. The one thing I don't have the strength to do is live without you. I need you, Bella… I need you."

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EvPOV**

Edward stayed on the ground for like a half hour crying tearless sobs; the whole family looked just like him.

"Make it so they can hear me," Bella said.

"You know I can't do that," I said. The whole Cullen family looked at me.

"Please, Eve," she said.

"Bella," I said, "You know just as well as I do that I can't make this field of people be able to hear you."

"Can you try?"

"I wouldn't even know how to try," I said, "I'm just a 15 year old girl with a sixth sense. To tell you the truth, this is the best way I've ever used my "gift".

"Eve," Bella said, stepping closer, "What you have is a gift. You can see people who can't be seen or heard by most people. It may be scary, but you do it. You just helped a whole family of people. Not just with your sixth sense but with your personality." I felt tears in my eyes.

"Thank you," I said. Then Esme suggested we go back to the house. When we got there we all just sat in the living room.

"What does Bella want you to do?" Carlisle asked.

"She wants me to make it so all you can hear her," I said, "But I can't do that."

"You can make it so one of them can," Bella said. I glared at her.

"This is all my fault," Edward said quietly, "If I never would've left this wouldn't happen. I'm so sorry, Bella."

Bella walled over and sat next to him, "It's not your fault Edward," she said.

"She says it's not your fault," I said.

"Stop blaming yourself for things you can't change."

"She said to stop blaming yourself for things you can't change."

"I love you."

"She said she loves you."

"I love you too, My Love," Edward said. Then Bella reached out and placed her hand on his face. I could tell Edward felt it; he reached his hand up to touch hers. "She really is there right?" he asked, "I'm not just imagining it."

I smiled, "She's there," I said.

I saw that Esme looked like she wanted to cry. "I wish we didn't say it was okay for us to leave," she said.

"Tell them to stop feeling bad," Bella said.

"She said to stop feeling bad," I said.

"They were always like my family. I'm not mad."

"You guys were like her family. She's not mad at you."

Bella was crying now. For some reason I could feel her pain. I could feel her tears and I started crying too. "Eve, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "Bella's crying and for some reason I feel it."

"So do I," he said.

"You feel her?" Edward asked. Jasper nodded. "Oh that's so not fair." I chuckled.

"How are we like your family, Bella?" Rose asked, "I mean I treated you so badly."

I looked at Bella, "Even though you were mean to me you were still like my sister, and I always thought of you like that," Bella said.

"She said that just because you were mean doesn't mean she didn't think of you as her sister. You were always like a sister in her eyes," I said.

"Alice was like a sister too. My big sister who dresses me up. She was my best friend in the world. I missed her."

"Alice," I said, Alice looked at me, "She said you were like her big sister who dresses her up. She said that you were her best friend in the world. She misses you."

"I miss you too, Bells," Alice said softly.

"Emmett and Jasper were like my big over protective brothers."

"Emmett and Jasper were like her big over protective brothers."

They smiled, "Damn right!" Emmett said.

Bella laughed. "Carlisle and Esme are like my parents."

"She said that Carlisle and Esme are like her parents." Esme may looked like she was going to cry.

"Eve," Bella said, "I want Edward to be able to see me like you do." I nodded. I guess there's no harm in trying.

I got up and walked over to Edward, "Bella wants me to try something," I said. He stood up, "I'm going to make it so you can see Bella," I said, his eyes widened. "I need you to think of Bella and only Bella."

"That'll be easy," Emmett said, "Not like he was thinking of something else before that."

"Shut up," Edward said. I put my hands on Edwards face and closed my eyes, trying to think of Bella. Trying to think of him using my power to see Bella.

I heard Edward gasp so I opened my eyes, knowing I had it. "Don't pull away from me," I said. He nodded.

"What do you see?" Alice asked.

"B-Bella," Edward stuttered.

Bella smiled, "I love you," she said.

For the first time since I got here, Edward smiled, "I love you too, Love," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**EvPOV**

"That's not fair!" Alice said, "I wanna see Bella!"

"I can't make everyone see Bella," I said, "I'm not that powerful."

"Give Eve a break you guys," Carlisle said.

Then my I got a text on my phone. It was from my mom telling me to come home.

"I need to get home," I said, "My mom wants me home now and it's an hour drive."

"Will you come back?" Alice asked.

I looked at Bella, "Please," she said.

"Sure," I said, "We'll come back."

….

That night I was sitting with my family talking. My grandma hand some down and she was telling a story about something she had done with her gift. (My sixth sense runs in the family.)

"… So we had to bring her back to life," she said continuing the story.

I choked on my drink and looked at her, "What?" I asked.

"We brought her back to life," she said.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Well we used those stones and put them in a circle around the sprit," she said, "Then we said a spell."

"You mean those ritual stones?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And what was that spell?" I asked.

"You're very into this story," my mom laughed.

"Leave her alone," my grandma said, "The spell was: This soul is good. Bring her back to us, we miss her so."

"Grandma," I said, "That doesn't even rhyme."

"They don't always have to," she said.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Of course it did," she said. Just then my phone rang. I looked at it and saw Alice's name. I guess she put her number in there.

"Hello," I said.

"It's a great idea," she said, "Come over. You can stay the night."

"Hang on," I said, "Mom, can I stay at Alice's house?"

"That's the girl you were with all day, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I guess so," she said.

"Thanks," I said, "I'll be there in about an hour, Alice." This better work.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EvPOV**

I pulled up at the Cullen's house; before I could even knock on the door, Alice opened it. "Did you bring that stuff?" she asked as she let me in.

"Yeah," I said, "Did you tell Edward?"

"Yeah," she said, "Everyone's in the living room waiting for you." We walked in and everyone looked at me.

"Will it work?" Edward asked.

"It should. I've never done it before," I said, "First, I need to talk to Bella."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I need to make sure she wants this," I said, "If she doesn't it won't work." Then I closed my eyes and thought of Bella. "Bella," I called out. Then I opened my eyes and she was sitting on the couch beside Edward.

"I want it," she said softly, "But it might not work."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I was talking to some people," she said, "They said that since I've been dead for so long it will probably only last a week. I will just die again after that. Years will catch up to me."

I looked at Edward, "You'll have to change her in order to keep her," I said, "After a week years will catch up to her. You'll have to change her to keep her alive."

"I'll do anything to keep her," he said.

"Man I love him," Bella said. I chuckled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Bella," I said.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked.

"How much she loves Edward," I said.

Edward smiled, "I love you too," he said, "Is she sitting next to me?"

Me and Bella starred at him, shocked, "How did you know that?" I asked.

"I can feel her," he said.

I smiled, "Yes she is," I said, "Well, she agreed, so lets do this." I set up the stones and then stepped back and looked at everyone, "Okay," I said, "Everyone needs to stand in a circle around the stones and hold hands."

Everyone grabbed hands and stood in a circle, "I need everyone to think of Bella," I said, "Expectually you, Edward. What ever you do, don't let go of each others hand."

"This soul is good. Bring her back to us, we miss her so," I said. Then I kept saying that. Finally, there was a gust of wind and it became harder to say the spell. Then I looked up and saw Bella in the middle of the stones.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I was real! People could actually see me. They could hear me! "Oh my god," Alice said.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I looked Edward in the eyes. For the first time in 50 years, he looked back into mine.

"Can we let go now?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet," Eve said, "Rose I want you to reach out and touch Bella's hand, just to make sure you can touch her."

"Why her!" Alice asked.

"Because, no offence Rose, but she brings the least energy to the circle," Eve said.

Rose reached out and grabbed my hand, "Oh my god," she said, I think it she was human she would've cried.

"You can let go now," Eve said softly. Then she reached down and moved one of the stones from the circle.

When I stepped out of the circle and ran into Edward's arm. He sighed, "Finally," he said.

I felt tears fall down my face, "I love you, Edward," I said.

"I love you too, Bella," he said, "I love you so much." When he let me go I hugged everyone else.

Then I turned to Eve and hugged her, "Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," she said.

Then I went back over and stood by Edward, "I don't need to change her now right?" he asked.

"No," she said, "Soon though."

"Good," Edward said. Then he picked me up and carried me up the stairs.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

It was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever done to change Bella. It had to be done though.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

"I love you," I said, kissing her head.

"I love you too," she said. Then I bit her arm and neck.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**EvPOV**

I still went to the Cullen's every now and then, even though they didn't need my expertise anymore. They didn't really need me all that much. So I just visited every now and then.

I was home by myself. Everyone was at work. Then there was a knock on the door I got up to open it and I saw a women with red hair. I had been hanging out with vampires long enough to know how to spot one. "Where are the Cullen's?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know whom I want," she said, "I know you brought the Swan girl back from the dead."

"I have know idea what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh really?" she said. Then she grabbed me. "You'll be good bate," she said. I guess this time I need the Cullen's help.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I woke up from being changed and saw Edward wasn't there. I was upset but then Emmett told me that I had been asleep for a week, which wasn't normal, and Edward refused to hunt. So, Jasper and Carlisle finally took him. I understood and let Alice take me hunting for the first time.

I sat down on the couch and waited for Edward to get back. Alice said that they had planned on being gone all day because no one knew when I was going to wake up. She asked if I wanted to call him but I wanted him to hunt.

"How do you feel?" Esme asked.

"Great," I said.

"You want Edward don't you?" Rose said.

"Duh," I said. They all laughed.

I heard the door open and Edward ran up stairs at vampire speed. Jasper and Carlisle came and stopped when they saw me on the couch. I smiled at them.

Edward ran back down the stairs, "Where's Bella?" he said.

"Either I look my different than I realized or you're blind," I said. He looked at me, "Say something," I said.

"Bella," he said. I smiled and jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh thank god you're okay," he said.

…

Later on that day all the siblings were playing video games. When there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said, going to the door. I opened the door and saw Victoria holding Eve.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"Victoria?" I said. I felt Edward grab my waist and pull me back.

"Let her go," he said, "What's Eve ever done to you?"

"Bringing that girl back," she said, pointing at me, "But I guess now you can watch me kill her again. So she helped me." She let Eve go and I grabbed Eve and the rest of the family attacked.

**(A/N) Sorry it's short.**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Somewhere during the fight Eve was bitten. No one's really sure when it happened or by who, but she was. Of course we welcomed her into the family so she's a Cullen now.

Later that week Edward and I were laying in our meadow. I had my head in his lap and he was running his hands through my hair. We hadn't been there since I was changed.

"When was the last time we were here?" I asked, "The time I had Eve take you here doesn't count."

"Two days before I left," he said instantly, he didn't even have to think about it.

I looked up at him shocked, "You remember that?" I asked.

He smiled, "Of course," he said, "I remember everything, even the little things." I smiled and then sat up and kissed him. When I pulled away he looked at me, "If I knew you'd kiss me like that for telling you things I remember I would've said something along time ago."

I laughed and then he stood up. He reached down and took my hand to help me up. He looked into my eyes, "Bella, I can't live without you. You're my everything," he got down on one knee, "Marry me?"

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I was really quiet for a minute. I was speechless. Then I finally said, "Yes."

"What?" he asked.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him, "Yes, Edward," I said, "I'd love to marry you."

He smiled, "Mrs. Cullen," he said.

"I like that," I said.

"I love it," he said.

**The End**

**I know it was short. I'm sorry, but thanks for the support.**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
